riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:BlackCórkaHermesa7/Poza barierą
13.00! Urwałam się z obiadu I pobiegłam w kierunku 11. Czekali już tam na mnie Hood'owie szepcząc między sobą i zaciekle gestykulując rękami. W końcu jeden z nich, czyli Connor mnie zauważył. Dał kusańca bratu I oboje spojrzeli na mnie szczerząc zęby w wrednych uśmieszkach. Oho, ciekawe co tym razem zmalowali. . . -Cześć Lacy!- zakrzykneli w tym samym momęcie. -Hej, chło... Reszty mojej wypowiedzi nie dokończyłam, ponieważ coś obwiązało mi prawą kostkę, a potem patrzyłam na śmiejących się bliźniaków głową w dół. -Moi debile!- krzyknełam z udawaną radością. Ani trochę nie zdziwiło mnie to, że przyszykowali na mnie jakąś 'niespodzienkę'- Macie to o co prosiłam? -No ba!- powiedzieli znów w tym samym czasie. -Trzy bilety do kina...-zaczął Connor -...dla ciebie, Courtney i kogoś tam...-przerwał mu Travis -...na 17.00.- dokończył Connor. Travis wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni trzy bilety, które wsadził mi do dłoni. To samo zrobił Connor, tylko dał mi 30 dolarów. -Chejron się nie zorientował?- spytałam, chowając rzeczy do kieszeni. -No coś ty! -Dobra dzięki, a teraz możecie mnie już puścić. Synowie Hermesa spojrzeli po sobie rozbawieni, po czym tak poprostu odwrócili się i poszli! -Ej!- wrzasnełam.- Wracać tu! -Sorry sis.. -...ale my już odwaliliśmy swoją robotę! Travis pomachał mi głupio się chichrając i po chwili obaj chłopcy znikneli z mojego pola widzenia. Niech ich diabli!!! Przez chwilę sięszamotałam, ale gdy to nic nie dawało zerwałam z szyi naszyjnik i zmieniłam go w swój srebrny miesz. Zamachnełam się, ale nie dosięgłam celu. Spróbowałam kolejny raz, ale z takim samym rezultatem. Coś nie mam dzisiaj cela...Kolejny cios. I nic. Wściekła i zrezygnowana rzuciłam miecz na trawę. No super, teraz to napewno się nie uwolnię! Usłyszałam czyjś śmiech nad sobą, a gdy zerknełam w górę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami dostrzegłam Nico. -Z czego rżysz?- zapytałam zakładając ręce na piersi. -Z ciebie- odparł rozbawiony. -Pomógłbyś mi, a nie stojisz i się gapisz!- warknełam, ale kącik moich ust również poderwał się w górę. Syn Hadesa zachichotał, ale spełnił moją prośbę. Wyciągnął swój miecz i zrobił cięcie, po którym spadłam na trawę. -Ał...-jęknełam. Wstałam i zaczełam rlzmasowywać sobie swój bolący tyłek. Spojrzałam na chłopaka z mordem w oczach.-Kiedyś ci się odwdzięcze. -Z pewnością - uśmiechnął się ukazując urocze dołeczki. Aż mnie zasłodziło... -O 17.00 mamy film. -A jaki? Wzruszyłam ramionami. -Zabaczy się. Muszęjeszcze powiadomić Courtney, dzięki i paa! *** -Dlaczego nie chcesz 'Miasteczko Redworl'?- zapytałam po raz setny, siedząc na łóżku mojej przyjaciółki w Wielkim Domu. Courtney siedziała w swoim magicznym wózku inwalidzkim i czytała jakąś książke. -Bo nie.-odparła stanowczo- Wiesz, że nie lubię horrorów... -A ja nie lubię romansideł!- fuknełam, wydymając wargi jak pięciolatka. -'Miłoś jest krucha' to nie byle jakie romansidło-zaprzeczyła- Ma w sobie przekaz i jest na logikę... -Tym bardziej nie zamierzam tego oglądać! No i jest Nico. Myślisz, że on będzie chciał oglądać takie pierdoły? -Ej!- rzuciła we mnie książką, przed którą się schyliłam. -To może 'Nocne Mary'?- zapytałam z nadzieją- To nie jest horror... -Ale jest dramatyczne...-zamyśliła się -'Jestem'? -Nie. -No to co?! -'Miasteczko Redworl '!-krzyknełam z uśmiechem, ale widząc minę centaurzycy zaproponowałam- Kupię ci popcorn. Zamyśliła się, podrapała się po brodzie i powiedziała z cwanym uśmiechem: -Stoji. -Boom shakalaka!- ucieszyłam się -Idę powiedzieć di Angelo! *** -Serio?- zapytał z niedowierzeniem -'Miasteczko Redworl '? -No co?- spytałam z uśmiechem- Twoje klimaty. Trupy, krew, zombie... -Moje klimaty?- podniósł w górę brew, na co usmiechnełam się przebiegle. -...ACDC. Jego oczy zaświeciły. Potarmosił mi włosy, przez co się zaśmiałam. Wziełam poduszkę, do której byłam cały czas przytulona i nią w niego rzuciłam. Na moje nieszczęście złapał ją w locie. -Jeden... -Aaa!- pisnełam i się zerwałam na równe nogi. Dobiegłam jedynie do drzwi, dalej nie dałam rady bo dopadł mnie brunet i zaczął łaskotać, a ja śmiać się jak idiotka. -Nie było dwa, trzy! -Dwa, trzy. Dup! Drzwi się otwarły z hukiem, a do pomieszczenia wpadł Percy i Annabeth z bronią w ręku. Popatrzyli sięna nas jak na debili. No w sumie się nie dziwię. Byliśmy w dość...dwuznacznej pozie. Ja leżałam na podłodze, a Nico siedział okrakiem na moich biodrach, łaskocząc mnie nadal. Gdy zauważył 'gości' zszedł ze mnie jak oparzony. -No, no...my chyba nie w porę- powiedział Percy z uśmiechem. Ann parskneła śmiechem i schowała swój miecz. -Przechodziliśmy obok, usłyszeliśmy chałas. Myśleliśmy, że tu się ktoś zabija, ale jak widać jest odwrotnie. -Jeny, Ann...-spojrzałam na nią zszokowana- Chyba weszłaś w ten okres, w którym myślisz tylko o jednym. Dziewczyna się zaczeraieniła speszona, tak samo Jakson. Za to ja z Nico spojrzeliśmy po sobie i zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Para nadal była obficie czerwona, Ann zaczeła błądzić wzrokiem po ścianach, a Percy zminił swój Orkan w długopis i spuścił wzrok na swoje buty. -Ej, ale ja tylko żartowałam - powiedziałam patrząc na nich z zakłopotaniem.- Serio...Wy już ten...? -Nie!!!- zaprzeczyli, gestykulując nerwowo rękami. Popatrzyłam raz na Ann, raz na Percy'ego, obaj zaczeli się zagorzale tłumaczyć, a ja miałm już pewność, że jednak to zrobili...no super. To kiedy ślub? Albo kiedy mam zacząć kupować ciuszki dla dziecka? *** Trzy minuty...dwie...jedna...17.00! Na swoją koszulkę założyłam czarną skórę (kurtkę skórzaną), zrobiłam sobie lekki makijaż i wyszłam z domku, zabierając mały plecaczek, w którym miałam hajs, butelkę wody, amrozje, nektar i zdjęcie mojej eodziny przy choince. Zawsze, gdy na nie patrze, przypominają mi się chwilę z przed wojny z Gają. Był wtedy z nami Charlie...mój kochany psiur! Wyszłam z domku i podeszłam pod 13, mijając się z Clarisse i jej braćmi. Lubię dzieci Aresa, ale nie za specjalnie przepadam za Markiem. Wiem, że od dłuższego czasu się we mnie kocha, ale niestety ja nie odwzajemniam jego uczuć... -Cześć, Night!- zawołała córka Aresa. -Witam moje ukochane dzieci Aresa!- zaśmiałam się i potarmosiłam włosy braciom dziewczyny, a ją przytuliłam. -Widziałaś tych nowych?- zapytała La Rue. -Co? Jakich nowych? -A no tak, ciebie nie było na obiedzie...-westchneła- Rodzeństwo Cruch. -Z resztą patrz, to oni.- Sherman wskazał na dwójkę jakiś dzieciaków w wieku może 13 lat. Dziewczynka miała długie rude włosy do tyłka, które były bardzo pokręcone. Jej oczy błyszczały złotem, a blada cera błyszczała się w świetle promyków słońca. Była o dwa, może trzy centymetry niższa od swojego brata i miała kilka piegów na nosie. Czarne rurki z napisem 'Don't tuch me!' idealnie podkreślały jej kształty, a obozowa koszulka zlewała się z kolorem jej włosów. Miała zwykłe czarne trampki i mnóstwo bransoletek na prawej ręce. Za to chłopak miał twarz opaloną i pełną piegów. Miał duże brązowe oczy i lekko zadarty nos. Podobnie jak jego siostra miał rude włosy, które opadały mu na oczy. Za uchem miał tatuaż, chyba w kształcie kryształka, był chudy i wysoki. Na sobie miał zwykły szary T-shirt i jeansy, oraz białe adidasy. Rodzeństwo Cruch. -Nie uznani?- zapytałam po chwili. -Nie.- odparł Mark z szelmowskim uśmiechem- Masz nowych lokatorów. -Damy radę!- zaśmiałam się i spojrzałam na domek Hadesa. Akurat wyszedł z niego Nico.-Okey, ja idę, paa! -Nara! Podbiegłam do chłopaka w kurtce lotniczej i skoczyłam mu na plecy. Wiedział jednak, że to zrobię, więc z łatwością mnie utrzymał. Wygiełam się i stanełam przed nim z radosnymi iskierkami w oczach. -Teraz po Courtney i wio w kierunku cywilizacji! Chłopak przekręcił oczami, ale widziałam że się cieszy. - Odczep się ode mnie, Connor!!! Odwróciliśmy się z nico w kierunku wkórzonej centaurzycy, jadącej na wózku inwalidzkim w naszym kierunku. Za nią dreptał mój braciszek, a nim Travis śmiejąc się na cały legulator. Dziewczyna mineła nas i błagająco powiedziała: -Zabierzcie mnke z tego wariatkowa i od niego! Śmiejąc się poszłam z Nico za całą czerwoną córką Chejrona. Po kilku minutach wędrówki przez las coś poczułam. -Przeszliśmy barierę... 'No hejka! ' 'I jak się podoba? Jeżel wogóle...Naprawdę bardzo bym była wdzięczna za jakiś komentarz nawet ten zły. I przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, ale dyslektyk z ADHD ma prawo je popełniać, no nie? XD ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach